vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Iam/Befunde
Findings *Problematic text parallels can be found in the following chapters (state of analysis: 13.03.2014): :*1. INTRODUCTION ::*1.1 Radiation induced liver disease (RILD) (p. 3-4): page 3 ::*1.2 Radiation induced inflammation (p. 4-6): pages 4, 5 :::*1.2.1 Role of cytokines in inflammation (p. 6-7): page 6 :::*1.2.2 Role of chemokines in inflammation (p. 7-10): page 7 ::*1.3 Rat Model of liver irradiation (p. 10-11): pages 10, 11 ::*1.4 HCC and radiotherapy (p. 11-13): pages 11, 12, 13 – completely :*2. MATERIALS ::*2.1 Animals (p. 15): page 15 – completely :*3. METHODS ::*3.1 Methods of cell biology :::*3.1.1 Whole-liver irradiation in vivo (p. 24): page 24 :::*3.1.2 Isolation of rat hepatocytes and irradiation (p. 25-27): pages 25, 26, 27 – completely :::*3.1.4 Primary culture treatment and harvesting of rat liver cells (p. 30-32): page 31 ::*3.2 Methods in Molecular Biology :::*3.2.2 Real-time polymerase chain reaction ::::*3.2.2.b. Thermal cycler amplification program (p. 36): page 36 – completely ::::*3.2.2.c. Primer designing (p. 37): page 37 – completely :::*3.2.3 Isolation of total RNA (p. 37-39): pages 37, 38, 39 – completely :::*3.2.4 Northern blot analysis (p. 39 beginning): page 39 – completely ::::*3.2.4.a. Preparation of RNA samples (p. 39): page 39 – completely ::::*3.2.4.b. Electrophoresis (p. 39): page 39 – completely ::::*3.2.4.c. Transfer of RNA to nylon membrane (p. 39-40): page 39 ::*3.3 Biochemical methods :::*3.3.2 Western blot analysis ::::*3.3.2.a Sample preparation (p. 44): page 44 – completely ::::*3.3.2.b SDS-polyacrylamide gel (p. 44): page 44 – completely ::::*3.3.2.c SDS-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis (SDS-PAGE) and electrophoretic transfer (p. 44): page 44 – completely ::::*3.3.2.d Immunovisualization (p. 45): page 45 ::*3.4 Methods in clinical chemistry :::*3.4.2 Statistical Analysis (p. 48): page 48 – completely :::*3.4.3 Safety Measures (p. 48): page 48 – completely :*5. DISCUSSION (p. 74-83): pages 74, 77, 78, 80, 81. Prominent Fragments * Fragment 081 01, Fragment 074 02: Substantial unattributed text parallels in the discussion section of the thesis. * Fragment 003 03: The first lines of the thesis have been taken from a source that is mentioned nowhere in the thesis. The copy is verbatim and there is indication that it has been produced via copy & paste. * At times the copied text is adapted to the topic of the thesis (roughly: the effect of radiation on the rat liver), which brings up the question whether the copied text is still valid after that adaptation: ** Fragment 013 01: Text taken from a publication on breast cancer ** Fragment 005 08: Text taken from a publication on muscle injury * At times the meaning of the copied text is very different to the original text: ** Fragment 012 01 ** Fragment 011 30. Prominent sources * Two dissertations submitted at the same department have been used as source for substantial text borrowings, predominantly but not only for the methods and materials sections: Zibrova (2004), Sheikh (2006) Other observations * The paper Luo et al. (2005) is listed twice in the bibliography. Statistics Illustration The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the text parallel findings. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat" (copy & paste): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung" (disguised plagiarism): the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer" (pawn sacrifice): the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or the closeness of the copy to the source is not made clear by the reference. 552px|650px Kategorie:Iam Kategorie:Befunde